Kasabandiah
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Cinta memang tak mengenal apapun. Bahkan meskipun jiwa telah meninggalkan raga, walaupun ajal telah memisahkan, cinta tetaplah ada. Itulah yang dirasakan Len Kagamine, ketika bertemu kembali dengan cintanya yang hilang, di sebuah tempat yang tak wajar. / LenRin, dead chara. Warnings inside. RnR?


_Aquamarine_ itu bergerak perlahan, memeriksa dengan teliti _benda_ di hadapannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Jemarinya menyusuri lekuk _benda_ yang tak sembarang orang bisa memilikinya.

"Kamu cantik. Sangat cantik," bisiknya lembut pada sesuatu yang ia belai. Terasa halus, bertekstur laiknya rambut wanita yang amat lembut.

Ia kembali memainkan jemarinya. Meraba _benda_ dengan lekuk tubuh wanita dewasa, tanpa busana. _Benda_ itu tak bergerak meski ia melakukan berbagai macam hal padanya.

"Harus kuakui, kau memang cantik. Tubuhmu juga bagus. Tapi maaf, kau bukanlah tipeku," ujarnya dingin seraya mendorong _benda_ itu hingga jatuh dari tempat sebelumnya.

_Benda_ itu tetap tak bergerak, tak merespon, tak memberontak dengan kedua mata terpejam. Menutupi sepasang _azure_ indah yang telah mengerut—kehilangan tekanan darah—. Surai panjangnya terurai berantakan, merah muda yang harusnya berkilau cemerlang kini kusut, kusam, tak menarik lagi. Walau begitu, ia tetap bergeming.

Tergeletak di lantai tanpa busana yang menutupi. Terabaikan tanpa ada yang mengasihi. Ia yang seharusnya damai dalam peti mati, kini terjebak di ruangan ini. Ruangan milik seorang dokter gila yang terobsesi pada kasabandiah.

**.**

* * *

**Kasabandiah  
By: Kyoura Kagamine  
**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton  
**

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan sesama penggemar, tidak dibuat untuk mendapatkan keuntungan komersial.**

**This fanfiction contains: typo(s), dead charas, slight lime, failed gore, bad description, necrophiliac, modified sci-fi.**

**Proceed by your own risk.**

**A fanfiction to celebrate Rin and Len Kagamine's birthday(release date).**

* * *

_**ka. sa. ban. di. ah [**n.**]** mayat yang tetap utuh meskipun sudah dikubur bertahun-tahun._

* * *

**.**

Ia adalah dokter terhebat. Tak ada penyakit yang tak dapat ia sembuhkan. Ia orang besar, ia sangat kaya raya. Semua temuannya diakui dunia. Ia dokter yang luar biasa. Tuan jenius yang menyandang gelar doktor di usia belia, ketika ia seharusnya baru meninggalkan bangku SMA.

Tak ada wanita yang tak mau dengannya. Ia tampan, muda, kaya raya, jenius, ramah pula. Bayangkan seorang pemuda, dengan kecerdasan setingkat Einstein, ramah kepada siapapun, ditambah ketampanan tiada tara. Surai pirang lembut yang berkilau, mata tajam sewarna laut, tubuh tinggi maskulin dengan dada bidang dan otot proporsional, juga bibir tipis yang menggoda siapapun untuk mengecupnya. Terlahir di keluarga terpandang, pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga yang melimpah. Sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang begitu memukau, amat memikat.

Ialah Len Kagamine, dokter muda dengan multitalenta. Pemimpin dari Vocaloid Hospital, rumah sakit paling terkenal di dunia. Walaupun ia pemimpinnya, ia juga bekerja di sana. Sebagai spesialis penyakit dalam sekaligus ahli forensik yang setiap hari berhadapan dengan mayat-mayat. Dari yang masih utuh sampai yang telah hancur.

Len melakukannya bukan karena butuh uang, maupun memenuhi kebutuhan pokok makhluk hidup. Tanpa bekerja pun ia tak perlu khawatir kelaparan karena warisan keluarga dan segudang penghargaan yang didapatkannya. Ia bekerja hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, sebagai hobi, untuk menyalurkan hasrat terpendam yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

"Dokter Len, pasien di kamar VIP 201 meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Tidak ada kerabatnya yang merespons telepon dari pihak rumah sakit. Jasadnya akan dibawa kemari dalam lima belas menit," seorang wanita muda masuk ke ruangan tempat Len sekarang berada—kamar mayat. Wanita itu berusia beberapa tahun di atas Len. Seorang suster dengan rambut panjang sewarna emas yang selalu diikat di sebelah kanan.

Len tersenyum tipis. Membuat ketampanannya meningkat satu bar. "Saya tunggu, Suster Neru," ujarnya lembut. Wanita yang dipanggil Suster Neru itu menunduk dalam, mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik, buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan tempat Len berada, dengan wajah merona merah.

**BLAM!**

Pintu ditutup. Meninggalkan Len sendirian bersama mayat-mayat yang tertutup kain di ruangan itu. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Len mendekati mayat yang terdekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia menyibak kain penutup mayat itu, menatapnya lembut.

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan dapat teman baru. Tunggu, ya!" katanya penuh kasih sayang. Ia lalu membelai rambut jasad tersebut, seperti seorang Ayah yang tengah menenangkan putrinya.

Ruangan besar itu kini hening. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara di ruangan ini. Len juga memilih untuk diam, menikmati ketenangan di ruang yang cukup menyeramkan bagi orang awam.

Inilah mengapa Len amat senang berdiam diri di kamar mayat. Karena di ruangan ini, ia bisa sendirian bersama mayat-mayat kesukaannya, tanpa ada siapapun yang menginterupsi—walau terkadang Suster Neru datang—, hanyut dalam keheningan. Membuat Len merasa nyaman karena ketenangannya.

"Dokter Len, ini jasadnya, mohon dilakukan autopsi. Permisi."

Suster Neru datang lagi. Membawa jasad dari kamar VIP 201 yang kabarnya meninggal tanpa sebab beberapa jam lalu. Len mengangguk pelan, Neru bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Neru tak suka berada di kamar mayat karena itu selalu membuatnya teringat akan kematian yang datangnya tak terduga.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, Len mendekati jasad yang baru diantarkan Suster Neru dengan senyum hangat di wajah. Ia menyibak kain penutup jasad itu, kemudian menyapa. "Hai. Aku Len Kagamine. Dulu sekali, aku adalah _junior_-mu di kelas akselerasi. Kemudian aku jadi doktermu, dan sekarang aku menjadi temanmu. Salam kenal."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Suster Neru memintaku untuk melakukan autopsi, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Lagipula tidak perlu autopsi untuk menemukan penyebab kematianmu. Aku tahu pasti keadaanmu. Begitu pula dengan penyebab kematianmu. Tapi tidak kusangka, bubuk _cantharidin_ ternyata terlalu kuat untukmu. Kukira kau hanya akan mengalami ... semacam _cantarella_ ... seperti Juliet," gumam Len sambil memilin rambut panjang jasad itu. Surainya masih terasa lembut, tubuhnya pun tidak sedingin jasad lainnya.

"Baiklah, biar kuperiksa biodata dan catatan medismu," ujarnya. Ia mengambil satu map yang diantarkan Neru, yang merupakan catatan medis dari jasad yang baru.

"Miku Hatsune. Putri tunggal keluarga Hatsune. 26 tahun. _Homeschooling_ sewaktu SMA karena sebuah penyakit yang entah apa namanya. Menjadi pasienku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Mulai dirawat intensif sejak tiga bulan lalu, dan sekarang meninggal tanpa sebab. Tak ada catatan kriminal, kau anak baik-baik. Tidak begitu menarik, sebenarnya." Len berkata lagi. Ia membolak-balikkan bundelan dalam map itu, setumpuk kertas berisi biodata dan catatan medis jasad di hadapannya, seorang wanita cantik bernama Miku Hatsune.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Hanya terdengar gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon di taman dan kertas yang dibolak-balik oleh Len, mencerna segala informasi dalam bundelan tersebut.

Seketika, Len tersenyum entah mengapa. Sorot mata yang biasanya tajam menusuk, kini jadi selembut bulu. Ia nampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Bundelan di tangannya ia letakkan di meja terdekat.

Len mendekati sosok Miku Hatsune, dengan peralatan bedah di kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan steril. Melaksanakan arahan Suster Neru untuk melakukan autopsi. Ia hendak memeriksa Miku secara menyeluruh. Mulai dari suhu tubuh, hingga organ dalam seorang Miku Hatsune.

Ia melakukannya dengan amat hati-hati. Mulai dari membelah hingga mengobservasi bagian dalam tubuh jasad itu. Setelah selesai, ia menjahit _hasil karyanya_ serapi mungkin. Jahitan-jahitan dari tangan yang terlatih kini membalut sebagian besar tubuh Miku. Membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka yang baru saja diperbaiki.

Ya, dia memang seperti boneka. Dengan kulit dingin nan pucat, efek dari darah yang membeku. Rambut panjang yang terasa lembut, ditambah kulitnya yang amat halus. Ia bagai maneken antik, yang memang ditakdirkan untuk mengenakan gaun-gaun cantik.

Setelah selesai dengan _pemeriksaannya_, Len melangkah menjauhi Miku, menuju sebuah lemari besar yang entah apa isinya. Len membuka lemari tersebut, lalu menarik satu kotak kardus. Ia membawanya pada Miku, kemudian membukanya. Kotak itu berisi gaun pengantin cantik berwarna putih bersih. Entah bagaimana caranya Len mendapatkan gaun indah yang terlihat mahal itu.

Gaun itu ia keluarkan dari kotak. Ia tatap lekat-lekat gaun itu, seakan tengah menimbang suatu hal. Itu gaun yang amat sangat indah. Warnanya putih bersinar dengan sedikit dekorasi berwana emas di ujung roknya—membuatnya terlihat begitu mahal. Gaun pengantin yang didesain agar memamerkan bahu, leher jenjang siapapun pemakainya.

"Gaun yang indah, bukan?" tanya Len, entah pada siapa. Tak ada yang menjawab selain keheningan.

"Aku ingin memberikan gaun ini pada seseorang yang aku cinta. Aku ingin memberikannya, agar dapat ia pakai di pesta pernikahan kami. Ia pasti jadi lebih cantik dari mempelai wanita manapun di dunia. Calon istriku ... yang begitu sempurna," gumamnya, lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mencoba gaun ini, Miku. Tapi sayang, aku tidak mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi mempelai wanitaku. Kau bukan tipeku."

Len melipat gaun mewah itu, untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak. "Waktuku di sini sudah habis. Sampai jumpa besok, Miku. Sampai nanti!" ujar Len sambil berjalan menjauhi Miku, menuju sebuah lemari. Ia membuka jas _lab_-nya untuk disimpan dalam lemari.

Len mengambil kotak berisi gaun pengantin mewah untuk dibawa pulang. Ia berjalan ke luar ruangan. Setelah mengunci ruangan itu, Len melangkah semakin jauh, meninggalkan Miku Hatsune bersama mayat-mayat lainnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku pulang," ujar Len setelah sampai di rumahnya. Ia mengunci pintu, melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan semakin jauh menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Len tinggal di sebuah rumah di tengah kota, berdua dengan Ibunya. Rumahnya cukup besar dan lengkap. Terdiri dari garasi berkapasitas dua mobil, ruang tamu, perpustakaan, ruang makan, dapur, ruang keluarga, beberapa kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi, dan dua taman luas yang berada di depan dan belakang rumah.

Dalam rumah itu ada sebuah laboratorium tempat Len biasa bereksperimen. Ibunya sengaja menyediakan laboratorium itu agar Len bisa bebas meneliti. Ibu Len sendiri merupakan seorang dokter hebat sehingga terkadang ia memakai laboratorium Len untuk meracik obat.

Kamar Len cenderung rapi, tertata dengan baik walau tanpa campur tangan pembantu. Ia tidak suka diganggu, tidak mau zona pribadinya dijamah siapapun selain dia sendiri.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Len masuk ke kamarnya. Dimana sesosok wanita cantik tergeletak di lantai. Tak bergerak sedikitpun. Surai merah jambunya terurai berantakan. Tubuh moleknya terekspos jelas tanpa busana. Len hanya melirik wanita itu. Mendekatinya, hanya untuk menendangnya.

Len menghela napas lelah. Ia duduk di kasurnya dengan kedua kaki menendang-nendang wanita bersurai merah jambu yang tergeletak tak berdaya. "Kemana aku bisa membuang benda ini?" gumam Len masih menendang tubuh wanita itu.

"Luka, berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan pernah menolakku! Aku ini pemilikmu, seharusnya kau menuruti segala perintahku!" bentak Len pada wanita yang terbaring di lantai—wanita bernama Luka Megurine.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau pikir wanita hanya kamu saja, hah?! Masih banyak yang lebih cantik darimu!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Bahkan, mayat yang baru datang tadi sore masih jauh lebih cantik dari kamu, wanita jalang!" hinanya sambil mendelik Luka. Luka tetap bergeming, tak memberikan respon pada perkataan Len.

Tentu saja. Akan sangat menyeramkan jika Luka yang memang sudah lama ditinggal nyawanya seketika merespon segala yang perkataan maupun perlakuan Len padanya. Dan jika itu terjadi, Len pasti akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin. Atau kalau perlu, Len akan menguburnya hidup-hidup di pemakaman terdekat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu masa lalumu? Tentu saja aku tahu! Dulu kau ini hanyalah seorang pelajar SMA yang selalu juara, selalu menjadi kebanggaan. Dan semua berubah ketika kau ketahuan hamil oleh kekasihmu sendiri, kekasih yang langsung meninggalkanmu ketika kau memberitahu janin di tubuhmu itu. Heh, kisahmu yang klise, pasaran!" ejek Len. Ia meneruskan kembali perkataannya.

"Setelah itu kau kabur dari rumahmu, melakukan pengguguran janin ilegal, dan menjadi pelacur di sebuah bar. Entah berapa laki-laki yang pernah menidurimu, wanita rendahan. Yang jelas, aku tahu pasti kalau perbuatanmu itu membuatmu terinfeksi HIV hingga mati tragis," lanjutnya, dingin.

Setelahnya, Len tak berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap kosong jasad di hadapannya, jasad seorang wanita bernama Luka.

"Aku sudah muak melihatmu. Tapi karena aku orang yang baik hati, aku akan mengantarmu ke Vocaloid Cemetery, dan menguburmu. Aku tidak akan memberimu peti mati, kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk dimasukkan ke peti."

Len mengambil sebuah ransel besar dan sebuah sekop untuk menggali tanah. Ia menyeret Luka ke luar kamarnya dengan menarik rambut panjangnya, menuju dapur di lantai pertama. Sebuah pisau daging ia ambil dari rak pisau. Ia arahkan pisau itu ke pangkal lengan Luka.

**TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK!**

Tak ada darah yang terciprat dari _hasil karya_ Len. Dalam beberapa detik, ia berhasil memutilasi tubuh Luka. Ia memisahkan kedua lengan, kedua kaki, dan kepalanya agar bisa dimasukkan ke ransel besarnya. Memudahkannya untuk membawa Luka ke pemakaman.

Tanpa jijik sama sekali, Len memasukkan potongan-potongan tubuh Luka ke ranselnya. Tangan, kaki dan kepalanya memang bisa masuk ke ransel itu. Namun tidak dengan potongan tubuhnya yang lain. Potongan tubuh yang ditopang oleh tulang belakang dan tulang rusuk.

**TAK!**

Satu tebasan pisau daging dan potongan itu berubah menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil. Len berhasil membagi dua bagian tubuh yang ditopang dengan tulang belakang itu. Ia masukkan kedua potongan itu ke ranselnya, dan pas. Jasad Luka kini telah ada dalam ransel Len, dengan tubuh yang terpisah satu sama lain.

Dengan tangan membawa sekop, Len menggendong ransel berisi Luka di punggungnya. Ia membawa itu semua tanpa kesulitan. Ia memang sudah biasa melakukan ini. Menggali makam, membawa satu mayat cantik ke rumah, dan jika ia sudah bosan, ia akan memotong-motong mayatnya, memasukkannya ke ransel, membawanya ke pemakaman dan memakamkannya tanpa batu nisan, tanpa peti mati. Lalu mencari jenazah yang lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Len keluar dari rumahnya lewat pintu belakang rumah, dengan Luka di ranselnya. Tak ada yang melihatnya sekarang ini. Ini sudah larut malam, dan para tetangga Len terlalu lemah untuk begadang.

Tepat tengah malam, Len sampai di Vocaloid Cemetery. Pemakaman yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya—sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah pohon beringin besar di tengah pemakaman. Ia letakkan ransel berisi Luka dekat pohon beringin tersebut.

Len menggali tanah dekat pohon itu dengan sekop yang dibawanya. Ia tak menggali sedalam standar untuk mengubur mayat. Ia hanya menggali hingga lima puluh sentimeter dari permukaan tanah.

Tanpa ragu, Len membuka ranselnya, dan memasukkan Luka ke lubang sempit itu. Menguburnya, lalu bersandar ke pohon beringin. Menatap langit malam penuh bintang sambil menghela napas lelah.

Merasa tak ada gunanya jika hanya menggalau di bawah pohon beringin, Len memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi Vocaloid Cemetery. Walaupun Vocaloid Cemetery adalah tempat langganan—kesukaan Len untuk mencari dan mengubur mayat—, Len belum pernah mengitari Vocaloid Cemetery. Ia hanya berjalan lurus menuju pohon beringin di tengah pemakaman, menguburkan mayatnya, dan tak lebih.

Kini, Len berjalan mengitari Vocaloid Cemetery. Tidak akan ada yang curiga dengannya, karena memang tidak ada yang menjaga makam ini di malam hari. Penjaga makam hanya berjaga di siang hari. Malamnya mereka pulang, dan meninggalkan tempat ini hanya dengan sebuah gembok yang mengunci gerbang depan.

Kedua _aquamarine_ Len melihat ke sekelilingnya. Melihat ratusan batu nisan yang berjajar rapi. Menandakan banyaknya orang yang pernah dikubur di sana. Dengan bantuan senter kecil, Len membaca nama di tiap-tiap batu nisan itu.

Terus dan terus, Len menyelidiki batu nisan orang-orang yang telah dikubur. Beberapa disertai foto, beberapa bahkan tak bernama. Ada makam yang rapi terawat, ada pula yang berantakan tak terurus.

Len masih membaca nama di batu-batu nisan, hingga akhirnya ia terdiam ketika melihat sebuah nama di salah satu batu nisan. Ia terpaku dengan kedua mata membelalak. Itu nama yang amat familiar. Itu nama yang ia cari selama bertahun-tahun sejak ia lulus SMP!

Tapi kenapa nama itu tertulis di batu nisan? Kenapa ia dikubur di sana! Seharusnya ia tengah berdiri, tersenyum manis, sambil memanggil Len dengan ceria!

Sejak kapan?

Mengapa Len tidak diberitahu kalau ia sudah tiada? Kalau ia sudah berada di tanah, berbalut gaun indah, dalam perlindungan peti mati?

Len mendekati batu nisan itu, membacanya dengan hati-hati. Barangkali ia berhalusinasi sehingga ia salah lihat.

Namun ia tidak berhalusinasi.

Tulisan di batu nisan memang namanya.

_**Rest in Peace**_

_**Rin Kagamine**_

_**Born: 27 December 20xx  
Died: 6 June 20xx**_

Memang tak ada foto untuk membuktikan persepsinya. Dan itu memperkuat alibinya untuk membongkar makam seseorang bernama Rin Kagamine ini.

Dengan sekop di tangannya, Len menggali makam itu secepat mungkin. Ia berdoa semoga bukan Rin yang _itu_. Tapi di sisi lain, Len juga berharap Rin _itu_ lah yang berada di sana. Ia terus menggali dengan perasaan kalut, tenggelam dalam dilema.

**DUK!**

Sekopnya menyentuh peti mati yang terkubur di sana. Semangatnya meningkat, didukung rasa penasaran yang kian menguat, ia menggali lebih luas lagi, hingga akhirnya sebuah peti putih gading dengan _frame_ emas yang membentuk sebuah salib besar nampak jelas di bawahnya.

Tanpa mengeluarkannya dari tanah, Len membuka peti mati itu. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang. Ia amat penasaran dengan jasad di peti mati ini.

Hatinya mencelos begitu melihat jasad dalam peti mati itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu. Matanya terpejam damai, bibir tipisnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Wajahnya cantik tak terkira, sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang membuat Len terpana.

Dalam sekejap, ia mengambil hati Len dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tubuh Len seketika gemetar dengan mata membelalak. Ia ingat perasaan ini, sangat mengingatnya. Perasaan hangat yang membuat hatinya nyaman. Rasa cinta ... pada cinta pertamanya di SMP.

Dan di sini, jasad dalam peti mati ini, ia amat ingat siapa dia. Pemilik nama yang tertulis pada batu nisan, rekannya di kelas akselerasi semasa SMP, cinta pertamanya.

Mengapa ia baru tahu sekarang ini? Mengapa ia baru mengetahuinya setelah sembilan tahun kematiannya?

"Rin," gumamnya, lirih. Di tempat itu, Len menangis tanpa suara. Gelapnya malam ditambah dinginnya udara membuat suasana semakin mencekam, semakin suram, menyesakkan.

"Rin, kemana saja kau ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar? Kenapa ... kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kenapa, Rin? Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Kenapa kau selalu menjauh? Kenapa ... kau tiba-tiba pergi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Dijawab dengan semilir angin malam yang membekukan tubuh.

Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya. Menetes, mengenai jasad seorang Rin Kagamine. Len berlutut, dengan jasad Rin di kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya berada di samping kanan Rin. Dahinya menyentuh dahi Rin yang dingin. Tentu saja. Sembilan tahun terkubur dalam peti mati, tak mungkin ada hangat tubuh yang tersisa di sana.

Bahkan seharusnya, ia sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Menyisakan serpihan rangka yang terlindung kalsium. Sebenarnya ini aneh, namun Len tak mengacuhkannya. Yang terpenting adalah, cintanya telah di depan mata, dan Len tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

"Rin, kali ini, aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Kau akan selalu bersamaku, hanya bersamaku. Dan kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya," bisik Len, penuh kasih sayang. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Sorot mata yang biasanya tajam, kini melembut, dipenuhi rasa cinta yang menghangatkan jiwa.

Kedua tangan Len mengangkat Rin yang _tertidur_ dalam peti mati. Tanpa jijik dengan serangga-serangga yang tengah menguraikan gaun indahnya. Membawanya perlahan ke permukaan. Kemudian, Len segera menutup peti mati itu dan menguburnya serapi mungkin.

Setelah semuanya rapi, Len merapikan semua _peralatannya_, dan membawa Rin ke rumahnya.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah, entah mengapa Len merasa sangat senang. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap Rin yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Walau tubuh Rin amat dingin, Len dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terasa asing memasuki dadanya. Merasuk jiwanya, mengalahkan suhu tengah malam yang terlampau dingin.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Len membawa Rin ke kamarnya. Ia tak perlu khawatir ketahuan Ibunya. Ia tahu pasti kalau Ibunya takkan pulang malam ini. Jadwal Ibunya memang terlampau sibuk hingga tak pernah menyisihkan waktu sedikitpun untuk putra tunggalnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Len membawa Rin masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, memasukkannya ke _bathtub_ dengan posisi duduk—bersandar ke pinggiran _bathtub_—. Sepasang _aquamarine_ Len tak henti-hentinya memandang Rin. Atas, ke bawah, lalu ke atas, bawah lagi.

"Ah, Rin. Kau memang sangat cantik, kau sangat sempurna. Aku yakin kau tidak nyaman dengan gaun hancur begitu. Ditambah dengan serangga-serangga menjijikkan itu, kau pasti tak menyukainya," ujar Len sambil berjalan mendekati Rin yang berada dalam _bathtub_.

Kedua tangan Len menyusuri tubuh Rin yang masih berbalut gaun hancur. Mulai dari rambut, ke wajah, kemudian turun ke leher, bahu, dada, dan terus turun hingga ia menyentuh dasar _bathtub_. Tangan kanan Len meraih keran di belakang tubuh Rin, lalu menariknya.

**ZRAAASHH!**

Rintik-rintik air mulai jatuh dari _shower_ yang ditempel di dinding. Membasahi Rin dan Len yang berada dalam _bathtub_. Len menatap wajah Rin yang rupawan walau kedua matanya tertutup. Ia terkesima melihat Rin saat itu yang berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dengan efek rintik-rintik air, rambut basah dan gaun yang mulai melekat erat hingga menampakkan lekuk tubuh Rin dengan jelas.

Kedua tangan Len mendekap tubuh Rin yang basah karena terguyur air dari _shower_. Jemari Len meraih ritsleting gaun Rin, menariknya hingga ritsleting itu terbuka dan gaunnya melonggar.

Len menarik tubuhnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin. Ia menciumnya, menarik Rin ke dalam sebuah ciuman intim yang amat memabukkan. Lidah Len memasuki rongga mulut Rin yang dingin, kering. Ia menghisap lidah Rin yang entah bagaimana caranya masih utuh sampai sekarang.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Rin. Ia menerimanya begitu saja. Tak menolak, tak membalas. Hanya menerima dan bergeming.

Entah mengapa, Len amat menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan diterima setelah beberapa tahun silam selalu mendapat penolakan. Bertahun-tahun menyimpan rasa terpendam pada sosok di hadapannya, sosok Rin Kagamine, satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya, menerima kasih sayangnya, dan dipercaya untuk menyimpan cintanya.

Kepada Rin yang menghilang tanpa jejak selepas mereka lulus SMP. Membuat Len mencarinya dengan susah payah, hingga ia frustasi dan hampir menyerah. Dan kini ia ada di hadapannya! Tak mampu menolaknya, tak kuasa untuk menjauh seperti dulu.

Len melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas dan menatap wajah Rin yang tetap cantik, tak lekang oleh waktu. Tanpa tanda-tanda bertambahnya usia atau apapun itu, entah bagaimana caranya Rin tetap menjadi sosok gadis belia.

Perkiraan Len, Rin meninggal pada usia lima belas tahun. Terlihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Len berniat untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut nanti, di laboratoriumnya.

Kedua tangan Len menyusuri setiap inci dari lekuk tubuh Rin sambil menarik gaun rapuhnya turun, hingga lepas sepenuhnya. Ia merobek gaun Rin, mengambil gaun tersebut untuk melemparnya ke luar _bathtub_.

Di bawah siraman air, Len melepas segala kain yang tadinya menempel pada Rin sampai semuanya lepas, menyisakan Rin tanpa sehelai benang, polos bagai baru terlahir di dunia.

Len kemudian melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya untuk melemparnya ke luar _bathtub_—menyusul gaun Rin yang lebih dulu di sana—.

Len mengambil sabun dari rak khusus sabun, dan mengusapkannya ke sekujur tubuh Rin. Mulai dari kening, ke dagu, turun ke leher, berlanjut ke pinggang, dan berakhir di ujung kaki Rin. Len tak berniat untuk menggunakan _scrub_. Ia tak mau kulit Rin yang rapuh—yang memang sudah tidak dapat beregenerasi—hancur karena ulah benda kasar itu.

Di tempat itu, Len menyentuh Rin secara menyeluruh. Setiap sentuhannya, ia berikan dengan kasih sayang penuh. Mencurahkan seluruh cintanya pada gadis pujaan yang ia dapatkan dengan perjuangan.

Maka, ia takkan melepaskannya barang sedikitpun.

Karena Rin hanya miliknya, hanya untuknya, hanya ia yang dapat melihatnya, menyentuhnya, hanya ia yang berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Len percaya, bahwa Rin memang terlahir hanya untuknya, untuk menemaninya hingga akhir hayat, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, Len percaya bahwa Rin akan selalu bersamanya.

Ah, cinta memang tak mengenal apapun, bukan?

Tak peduli pria atau wanita, tak memandang kasta, derajat, usia, agama, atau apapun yang dapat memisahkan.

Bahkan meskipun jiwa telah meninggalkan raga, walaupun ajal telah memisahkan, cinta tetaplah ada.

Meski jiwa telah tiada, raga akan tetap tinggal, menyimpan segala kenangan, tempat bagi yang lain untuk menampung cintanya yang tersesat.

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**HAAAAAAIII! KYOURA DATANG LAGI DENGAN FANFIC MULTICHAP BARU! MWAHAHAAHAH!**

**Anyway, makasih banget buat Nyonya Mato a.k.a Buono Pomato atas referensinya. Jangan bosen ya saya kepoin terus. Nyehehee.**

**Pertama, saya cuma mau ngucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT RIN DAN LEEEEN! Moga ada fanfic yang anti-mainstream hinggap di fandom vocaloid dengan kalian sebagai pairing utamanyaa! *ketjup basah* /stop**

**Kedua, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca fanfic ini, moga kalian penasaran sama _chapter_ 2 yang bakalan di_-publish_ sekitaran tanggal 27 berikutnya. Sebenernya ada versi lemon dari _chapter_ ini, tapi saya pindahin ke file lain dan nggak di-_publish_ di sini. Soalnya aku takut anak-anak sini pada gasuka lemon eksplisit. :'D /woy**

**Ketiga, ada yang berkenan untuk memberi review?**


End file.
